


Avocados at Law List: Guacamole Remix

by ThaliaClio



Series: Guacamole [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law List, Don't drink the eel, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaClio/pseuds/ThaliaClio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Drinking the eel is neither safe nor sane, please stop.<br/>2. Offering to pull the eel out of the bottle to prove its existence to Matt is not appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocados at Law List: Guacamole Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avocados At Law List: Or Things Franklin Nelson, Matthew Murdock, and Karen Page Are No Longer Allowed To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450658) by [Jacinta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta/pseuds/Jacinta). 



“I can smell it,” Matt moans into the table. Bar top. Thing. “Please don’t pull it out.”

“Shhhhh,” Karen manages through her giggles. The finger she tries to hold to her lips almost goes up her nose. “I have to prove to you the eel is real. ‘Cause wha-what if that’s just… I dunno, Foggy, what else could he be smelling?”

Foggy scrunches up his face hard and sniffs. Gags. “Nothing. Nothing smells like the eel.”

“It smells like regret,” Matt slurs against the wood.

“It smells like _commitment_ ,” Karen crows with a giggle. “ _Financial_ commitment.”

“To be being broke together,” Foggy shouts, holding his drink up and only spilling a third of it.

Matt raises his glass without raising his head, and Karen just holds up the bottle.

“You have to sit up t drink to a toast,” Karen chastises Matt with mock seriousness.

Foggy tugs on his shoulder until he falls against Foggy’s chest.

“Wooo,” Matt says, smiling dopily and raising his glass again. “To being broke together!”

This time they all do drink together. It’s a sign of exactly how far gone they are that no one so much as gags at the taste.

“Maaaaaatt,” Karen purrs. Slurs.

Matt heaves himself (mostly) upright and narrows his eyes a foot away from her. Foggy grabs his chin and redirects his face. Matt pats his shoulder in thanks and keeps narrowing his eyes. “Karen.”

“Guess what time it is.”

Foggy grins widely when he catches a glimpse of the bottle Karen is now waggling an inch from Matt’s nose.

“Eel time,” he shouts again, slapping Matt on the back maybe a little too hard because Matt teeters forward and smashes his nose against the now mostly-empty bottle.

Matt wrinkles his entire face. He looks almost exactly like a drunk pug. “I don’ wanna.”

“Too bad, Mr. Murdock,” Foggy says. “I’ve drunk the eel. Karen’s drunk the eel. It’s your turn.”

“Yeah,” Karen agrees with a wicked glint in her eye. “It’s company policy to drink the eel at least once.”

“Why wasn’t I consulted on this policy as a founding member of the company?”

“Two reasons,” Foggy says. “Because one -- you start talking all official-like when you don’t want to do something. And b -- we already had two out of three votes.”

“Okay, hold on,” Matt says, holding up a finger. “You can’t have a numerical and a-an alphabetical list. And I don’t think the first reason is fair at all. We’re lawyers. We talk official-like by definition.”

“You sober up really fast when you’re trying to avoid the eel,” Foggy says. And then pokes him hard in the shoulder.

“Maybe not that fast,” Matt deadpans from where he re-faceplanted on the table.

Karen giggles and wiggles the bottle again. “Company policy,” she sing-songs.

“Fuck,” Matt groans as he heaves himself upright, falling back into Foggy’s chest again.

Knowing that it's _okay_ that the sound or the physical contact (but mostly both) make Foggy’s heart speed up makes it speed up more.

“Fine. Gimme.”

\--

“Oh my god, I think I can feel my brain leaking out of my ears,” Karen groans into the pillow.

“Shh. Shh. Shhhhhh,” Foggy says.

And then they hear a puking sound coming from the bathroom.

“The eel tastes like regret, too,” he hears Matt’s muffled voice through the walls.

“Never again,” Karen whispers.

“Still too loud.”

“Ugh.”

 

 


End file.
